The Christmas Shinn Will Never Forget
by ExArchmagus
Summary: ONESHOT. The Christmas after GSD has ended a certain group of teens decide to gather together in the mansion of a certain rich girl and have a private party. Among them is the very disgruntled pilot of the ZGMF-X42S Destiny gundam, who wishes he never had to be there. However, will things change for the better? Read and find out. An ExArchmagus Christmas Special. Enjoy/Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Gundam Seed Destiny

"Content" = speech

'Content' = thoughts

Fun fact: This fic was uploaded at approx. midnight Christmas Eve where I live. =D

Okay despite my strong distaste for how GSD ended and how the majority of fans (specifically on this site... sorry to say it) thought it ended, I am going to write this little Christmas special (it is intended for Christmas even if I decided to post it early out of impatience) with the canon end of GSD in mind and **how it was interpreted my way.** From that I mean, well... just read, and enjoy!

Fyi some of the spelling and grammar is bad in certain parts for obvious reasons considering the state of the people speaking said bad grammar and spelling. Please don't post a review complaining about it.

* * *

Date: December 24th, Cosmic Era 74

Location: PLANT Colony Aprilius One. ORB Embassy.

"I just don't get it? Why the hell do you two bastards have to drag me all the way to... ORB of ALL places and make me come and attend some stupid Christmas Party? Like what the hell? Do you enjoy inflicting pain on me? Is that it?" Shinn Asuka, Zaft red suit and ace pilot asked the man who was his former mentor now turned Ambassador for the ORB Union, Athrun Zala, as well as his current superior and commander, the Zaft white suit Kira Yamato as the two Zaft officers helped the Ambassador finish packing his bags before heading out to the space port.

"Shinn! Stop your whining! You're going with us and that's final!" Athrun said in a stern tone.

"But..."

"Awe... c'mon. You're coming with us so you won't be alone this Christmas! I mean, who wants to be alone on Christmas of all times? Everyone will be there. Us three, Lacus, Luna, Meyrin, Cagalli..." Kira said in a calm tone, trying to calm down the red eyed individual before he interrupted the Ultimate Coordinator at the sound of a certain golden girl's name.

"EXACTLY! Why the hell do I have to go see her? Why the hell does it have to be in ORB of all places? Besides if it's in ORB then won't the party be full of aristocratic and bureaucratic squares?" Shinn asked in an angry tone, clenching his fists.

"We're going to ORB because Cagalli's been to the PLANTs a couple of times in the past months to negotiate treaty conditions and clauses while we haven't been there since that time just after the last war ended Shinn! Besides she's said that it's actually a very private party. You won't see any of those 'aristocratic and bureaucratic squares' at the Attha mansion. Now help me pack so we can leave! The taxi's waiting and that random power outage last night turned off and reset my alarm clock so I couldn't wake up in time! Now hurry we don't have forever! Flight leaves in fifteen minutes and if we're not in ORB at the scheduled time Cagalli is going to teach each and every one of us the true meaning of pain! So help out!" Athrun nearly yelled.

"Pfft... like she could ever teach me anything. It would be the other way around if anything!" Shinn said in one of his usual arrogant and cocky tones.

"Shinn! If you even lay a hand on Cagalli..." Athrun yelled.

"Alright! Fine then, Mr. Big shot Ambassador!" Shinn said in an arrogant tone as he helped the other two men pack Athrun's bags. 'Neener neener neener. I have good relations with the insane Princess of ORB and therefore I get to be some all important Ambassador. Athrun's always had it so easy ever since he was born... me... never.' Shinn thought.

* * *

A couple minutes later the three of them arrived at Aprilius One's space port. They could see the girls waiting their impatiently for them. Lacus Clyne, who had just been appointed as a moderator for the Supreme Council of the PLANTs sat on a bench wearing one of her pink outfits, her favourite Haro, Mr. Pink bouncing in the air as it noticed the three guys approach them.

"HARO! HARO! THERE THEY ARE! HARO! LAZY GUYS! HARO! TIMES RUNNING OUT! HARO! KIRA! HARO! ATHRUN! HARO! SHINN! HARO! HARRRROOOOO!" The pink robot ball said with a gleeful mechanical tone. Shinn snorted as he heard the robot talk about him, Kira, and Athrun.

"Ah! There you guys are! You're just in time! We've got a couple of minutes left but we want to get good seats, right?" Lacus stood up and clasped her hands together as she looked at the three of them.

"I told you guys earlier that it would be the guys who would delay us and cause us to nearly miss our flight! Think they're all that! Whatever..." Lunamaria Hawke, another Zaft red suit said as she stood up and looked at the three of them, rolling her eyes. "Guys... pfft."

"Oh Luna don't be such a stiff! There was a power outage last night in the same district as the ORB Embassy. Something about a minor solar flare erupting a couple of days ago and affecting some minor things in some of the PLANTs. No one was hurt but it did cause some power grids to have to be shut down for a bit." Meyrin Hawke, a Zaft green suit who now served in the Aprilius One Zaft Military Office when she was on duty said as she turned and looked at the three males who were approaching them.

"Hey Meyrin. Ya, that's what it was I heard. Just the sun doing it's thing sometimes. Not much we can do. At least we'll still be able to make it to ORB on time." Athrun said.

"Hey guys could we actually hurry it up and head to our flight? Drag me all the way here and we might miss our shuttle due to idle chatter boxes." Shinn complained, crossing his arms.

"Shinn! Stop being..." Luna tried to say when Kira interrupted her.

"He has a point. Lacus, where are we headed? What gate?" Kira asked, turning to the pink haired girl.

"Oh! Yes! This way guys! Here's your tickets! Make sure you don't lose them!" Lacus said as she began to guide the group towards the proper gate, handing out the little paper slips from her purse as she did. The six of them then approached one of the gates with a sign overhead saying 'Flight QXZY11087 to Ono'goro Island, ORB Union – Now Boarding' and presented their tickets, passports, identification and everything else you needed to board a civilian space shuttle in the Cosmic Era to the man at the till and put their overnight luggage and gifts on the platform that would take it through the scanner before walking through the scanners themselves. After seeing that each and every one of them was okay and cleared airport security, they picked up their luggage and walked along the path until they reached the airlock between the space dock and the shuttle they would be taking to Earth before boarding it, noticing it to be rather full. After carefully making their way through the shuttle and finding spots to settle down in the first class department, Lacus sat next to Lunamaria as the two girls began to gossip to one another, Athrun sat next to Meyrin, and Kira eventually found himself sitting next to Shinn, much to the black haired boy's distaste.

"Why don't you go sit with your oh so precious girlfriend?" Shinn asked in his grumpy tone.

"Shinn... what's your major problem with everything? Why are you so damn hostile right now?" Kira asked.

"Because me and Luna aren't working together much... we're distancing ourselves. And because I'm being taken to ORB."

"I thought you said before that you 'used to hate ORB.'" Kira said.

"Because I need to be with that immature sister of yours. I need to spend my freaking Christmas in her company. You know I don't like her, but yet you insist on me going with you!" Shinn raged.

"Then why don't you just ignore Cagalli... or at least avoid her. I don't get it? For some reason you feel like you're going to have some giant conflict with her while we're there, yet you've always been the one to open your big mouth and backtalk her as I'm told." Kira said. Shinn groaned.

"Errg... dammit! You still haven't answered my question, Kira!" Shinn said. Now the shuttle had begun to leave the space dock and was heading out of Aprilius One into the darkness of space.

"Well I wanted to talk to you. Isn't it okay that two friends talk to each other? Is that for some reason too much to ask for, especially in the time of giving?" Kira asked.

"Yes. You're not really my close friend as much as you are my commander, you know that?" Shinn said in a condescending tone.

"Look... for this little trip Shinn... whatever there's not point talking to you apparently. Just know that it might be a good idea to try to get on Cagalli's good side... or at least try to. Trust me... her bad side... when she doesn't need to act formal and proper... is not a pretty sight." Kira said, remembering the fierce Lioness of the First Bloody Valentine War. If anything, the stage Cagalli was in the second war, where she was weak, was nothing more than a phase... that had past. Now a days she was roaring.

"Pfft... she's all bark and no bite. I know her." Shinn said. Kira couldn't help but chuckle.

'He really doesn't understand the attitude of the informal casual Cagalli does he? The TRUE Cagalli... Those times he talked down to her on the Minerva... she didn't do anything because she didn't want to look bad for the sake of ORB. But this party... it's personal between friends, and I doubt my sister is just going to let him trample over her. Then again both of them have short fuses.' Kira thought.

"What the hell's so funny, you idiot?" Shinn asked, turning his head towards Kira and looking at him with an angry tone.

"Believe me... Cagalli is not all bark and no bite. But I guess there's no convincing you of it... so I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. I just hope you don't piss her off too much." Kira said as the shuttle then put it's engines to maximum as it made it's way past the PLANTs towards Earth, or more specifically, ORB.

"Whatever... with you guys it's all just an act. I can handle anything she throws at me." Shinn said with overt overconfidence.

* * *

The shuttle was descending through the atmosphere a couple hours later, heading for Ono'goro Island. According to ORB's clock, it was six o'clock right now, meaning that the crew would get to Cagalli's place at around seven o'clock at the latest. The sky over the Pacific Ocean was bright blue, barely a could in sight, and none of them were any color that was not pure white. Shinn looked out his window with a sulky look on his face as the shuttle passed through a nearby cloud. When they finished flying through the fluffy white collection of water vapour Ono'goro Island came into view, the shuttle heading for it at a quick pace.

"Well... it looks like we're close to ORB now, Kira." Shinn said in a monotone voice as the Ultimate Coordinator, who was watching a movie on the television that was connected to the chair behind him turned to face the black haired kid.

"Huh, faster than I expected. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Kira said.

"Hopefully we get there quickly so we can leave quickly..." Shinn said as Kira put his on the other boy's shoulder.

"Shinn, enjoy yourself while you're in ORB. If you just think of this experience as a waste of time then it will seem like a waste of time. But if you try to enjoy yourself..." Kira said.

"Ya whatever... I get it. Don't need to feed me that crap about enjoying myself."

"Sometimes you are a lost cause..." Kira sighed as he continued watching his movie. The shuttle then continued downwards towards ORB. A couple minutes later it landed at the Ono'goro International Airport, the voice of a flight attendant coming out of the speakers to address all the passengers.

"We have just landed in Ono'goro, ORB Union. All passengers are to take their luggage and make their way off of the plane and go into the terminal. Thank you for flying Cosmic Air." The woman's voice said as the people on board got out of their seats and grabbed their things, the group of six people consisting of Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Lacus grabbing their small overnight bags and heading for the nearest exit, Shinn displaying a usual disgruntled look. As they left the shuttle and walked onto the clean, dark black pavement that covered the ground all around them they felt themselves being bombarded by the raw power of ORB's Sun. Since the ORB Union was in the southern hemisphere, and close to the equator, it didn't have much of a winter, even in December, and because of that, everything was very, very hot.

"Ahh... I've forgotten how hot ORB actually is..." Athrun said as he carried his bag and Meyrin's over his shoulder. Shinn simply made a small 'hmmpf' noise as the six of them continued onwards into the terminal and passed through clearances and customs, finding their way to the large room where they were to meet someone sent by Cagalli.

"Hey Kira who did Cagalli say was going to pick us up?" Athrun asked his friend.

"I think she said it would be Kisaka who would pick us up here. Although maybe not..." Kira said as he looked ahead and pointed, indicating a certain individual. "Mwu... hehe..." Kira said as he saw the tall blonde haired man turn around and face them before walking towards the group.

"Hey guys how's it going? Good to see you." Mwu said as he shook Kira's hand. "How are things in the PLANTs?" The Hawk of Endymion asked.

"Fine. All is well and peaceful as it should be." Lacus said.

"HARO! PEACEFUL! HARO!" The floating metal pink ball said as it bounced on the invisible intangible platform in the air that only Haro's could feel.

"Good to hear that. Well anyway I was asked to pick you guys all up and take you to the Attha mansion... I owed the Princess a favour so I had to. Anyway let's go, she wants to see you guys asap." Mwu said as he led the group to a vehicle outside, which was a van. It was some trouble getting everyone and their luggage inside the van, with Mr. Pink proving to be a great annoyance, but they managed.

The van drove through the main city on Ono'goro Island, making it's way to the Attha mansion as Kira, who was sitting in the shotgun seat, was seen talking to Mwu.

"So I'm guessing this isn't your car, considering I can't see a man like you driving a van regularly." Kira said.

"No, this belongs to the government. I'm just driving it because... well we needed something that could hold seven people." Mwu said as he turned a corner and began to drive out of the city, heading towards the outskirts that would take them to the Attha mansion.

"Hehe... I knew it. Hey we're almost there. Can't wait to see Cagalli." Kira said as the van stopped in front of a gate and Mwu rolled down a window and began to speak into it.

"This is Mwu La Flaga. Identification code: 334S2355325SZW" He said.

"Yes sir. You're cleared. Lady Cagalli is waiting for you and your passengers." The voice on the other end of the speaker said as the gate opened and Mwu drove forth. As the van approached the beautiful and elegant mansion, the Hawke sisters dropped their jaws in awe as the looked at the beautiful gardens and scenery. Mwu eventually came to a stop in front of the large building.

"Alright you guys go. She's waiting for you." He said as the doors opened and the six teenagers grabbed their bags and left the vehicle, Kira giving a little salute to Mwu as he drove away. Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Lacus Clyne made their way inside the mansion, the door being unlocked. They all noticed how expensive and fancy looking the mansion was. Truly this was a palace fit for only the world's best, and it reflected that.  
"Cagalli? CAGALLI?" Kira said as he looked around, the blonde nowhere in sight.

"Hmm, I guess we'll just wait until someone comes to get us then..." Athrun said as Shinn, the last one inside, closed the door behind him.

"Huh... she doesn't even have the decency to be here as we walk inside." Shinn said in a condescending tone.

"What did you say? Brat!" The six of them heard a voice behind them and turned around to see a certain beautiful blonde girl run past Shinn and head towards a certain brunette. "Kira! How's it going brother!" She said as she hugged her twin, Kira embracing her as well.

"Cagalli! It's been good! You?" He said as he broke he hug and looked at her.

"Oh everything's fine. We haven't seen much action over here since the war ended. Thank Haumea..." She said as she turned and looked at them, giving Shinn a slight glare. "Glad to see you all came. I see you have some bags with you." She clapped her hands together as several servants walked into the room from various entrances. "Take their luggage to their rooms... make them feel at home." She ordered.

"Yes your majesty." The servants said as they each found one of the guests and guided them up the grand stairway towards different parts of the house.

"Just drop your stuff off and then come down to the living room. I've had it set up in a holiday fashion, it looks great! I've also cleared out the house for the most part, so it will be just us." Cagalli said as she waved them off and walked away. 'Kira, Athrun, Lacus, all good friends or siblings. Meyrin, Athrun's new girlfriend... okay I was fine with that me and Athrun were never really working together anyway... our relationship was never going to last anyway. Lunamaria is Meyrin's sister in law... and I think she's Shinn's girlfriend. Shinn... that bastard of a brat! Why the hell did Kira and Athrun bring him along! He's nothing but trouble! Nothing! Dammit! Was this some kind of sick joke? I know that if this little party of ours get's ruined, it's his fault. And I wanted everything to be perfect considering how little I see my brother since he went to the PLANTs.' Cagalli thought and sighed.

* * *

Two hours or so later, Cagalli's living room:

The girls were all chatting amongst each other and gossiping, but it was mostly Luna and Meyrin. Lacus was stuck in between conservations between the Hawke sisters about silly things and Cagalli about more concerning matters. Kira and Athrun sat across from them, also chatting with each other and Shinn leaned against one of the walls in the background, looking miserable.

'Damn ORB laws... this is why those dimwits brought me here! You only need to be eighteen to drink in ORB and in PLANT you need to be twenty one... dammit!' Shinn thought, an angry expression forming on his face as he drank some ice cold root bear. It was true that in ORB you only needed to be eighteen to drink, and hence because of this Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Lunamaria all had either a can or bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage near them. Meyrin, like Shinn, was also drinking some soft drink, but Cagalli was different.

'Neh neh neh... I'm a special Princess who's too good to drink beer... she's so stuck up it's not even funny...' Shinn continued to rage in his head as he noticed how Cagalli was the only person who had a completely different drink: A small wine glass filled with what looked to be some kind of Moscato d'Asti, and Cagalli rarely even picked up to take even a small sip of.

'Look at them...' The Princess of ORB thought as she looked at her ex-boyfriend and brother beginning to sound like they were starting to go under the influence as they chatted with each other. 'At least I have more time to experience what it's like if you drink a little too much already. Ugh... that one night after by birthday when I decided to see what it was all like for myself... I hated it...' She thought as she turned to Lacus. "I know we don't get much snow down here but it's okay. Better than being stuck in an office in the PLANTs, right Lacus?" Cagalli asked, the pink haired girl turning to her to chat.

"Yeah, it certainly is. One thing I always hated about spending Christmas in the PLANTs was that..." The pink girl crossed her arms as if she was huddling for warmth. "... the environmental controls in the PLANTs always make things cold and icy around this time... not here, and I like that." The two of them quickly turned their attention towards Kira and Athrun.

"AND THEN! That rookie... in the combat simulator... came at his opponent at full speed with his shield in front of him trying to back his opponent..." Kira said, his voice getting a little weird as he recalled something he saw as a Zaft Commander while in the Academy one day.

"Did he push his opponent to the ground..." Athrun said before hiccuping slightly.

"No... nonono... the guy he was fighting... was in a Gunner ZAKU... and he was in a GOUF." Kira said.

"Oooh... ohh... a ZAKU like my old one?" Lunamaria asked, a bit tipsy.

"Yeah Luna, just like your old, old machine... anyway so the GOUF manages to hit the beam cannon of the ZAKU right as the ZAKU fires it and..." Kira said.

"Ugh oh... I smell trouble..." Athrun said with a drunken smile.

"Let me guess! It blew up, right in his face? Like... bang!" Luna added.

"Yes... both of them were so incredibly angry. It was actually a little funny now that I think of it... hic..." Kira explained. "I had to break them up... they didn't want to accept their draw..." Kira finished.

"Man... that soundz... badish. Cagari... doez anything like that heppen in the ORB military Academy?" Athrun asked, turning to his ex, who had just drank a small sip of her wine.

"No, not really. I don't run that place, obviously! Although I did hear that one time that a Murasume pilot cut off his opponents wing and threw it at him as a shield." Cagalli said, a certain person in the background snorting a little.

"Meh, ORB pilots and their crazy tricks that usually end up killing themselves..." Shinn said, raising his can of root beer to his mouth as an angry Cagalli turned to face him.

"Yeah yeah shut it you little twit! Standing in the background over there with a sick smirk... brat!" Cagalli said.

"I'm no brat!" Shinn raged.

"Oh... why don't you twoooo stop ittttt for once... heeeeeeyyyy... hic?" Kira said as he put his tallboy sized can of ORB beer down. "Just colm dooouwnnn anz stop fightzing... or i'll make you... stop fighting..." Kira said as he made some weird gesture with his arms, pretending that he was the Strike Freedom itself and pretending that he held it's two beam rifles as he aimed for Shinn's right hand and Cagalli's head. "Bang... there goes your weapon hand and main camera." The Ultimate Coordinator said before he made another hiccup noise, Cagalli getting red in the face, clearly pissed off as Shinn walked towards the table and grabbed a candy cane and turned towards Kira.

"Don't do it you brat!" Cagalli said.

"You missed, Kira." Shinn said as he threw the candy cane at Kira like how the Destiny would whip it's beam boomerangs, the piece of holiday flavoured sugar right at the Ultimate Coordinator, hitting him in the forehead. "I didn't."

"Hey... that hertz..." Kira said, Athrun getting up off of the chair he was in.

"Shinn! Stup it! Iz this whut you reaalllyyy want?" Athrun asked as he then came at Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Lacus crouching in to avoid a collision with the drunken blue haired ambassador as he walked towards Shinn and tried to do a sideways kick at Shinn.

"Oh shut up!" Shinn said as he jumped, both of his legs clearing Athrun's low speed kick. When Shinn landed he grabbed Athrun by the head with his left hand and grabbed his chest using his right and pushed slightly, everyone gasping as Athrun was pushed down a little, eventually falling onto the ground when Shinn did a move that mimicked the Destiny's Palma Fiocina cannon moves.  
"Alright that's enough you guys!" Cagalli said, standing up and asserting her authority. "I mean it!"

"Oh look little Miss Princess is finally toughening up!" Shinn said, Cagalli looking at him angrily.

"What did you say you immature little child!" Cagalli looked the red eyed coordinator right in the eye as the camera shows Kira in the background once again pretending to be the Strike Freedom itself as he raised his arms at the arguing pair.

"I haz... to stop people... from fighting... and killen... hic..." He announced, the Golden Princess and Destined Pilot turning towards him, Shinn raising his right hand.

"If you want to play it that way!" Shinn said as Kira made a 'firing' motion.

"Yata-no-Kagami reflective armor." Cagalli said.

""Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield." Shinn said as the same time.

"No! Thatzzzzz not huw ut ez soppuzed tu verk. You arrree supposed to be hit..." Kira said.

"That's alright Kira... you don't need to do this right now. Stop." Lacus said, eyes turning towards her.

"Nu! Lux ass." A drunk Kira Yamato said as his equally drunk friend Athrun Zala got up, looking a little angry and ready to go into an unsober rage.

"Did he just call you 'Lux ass'?" Lunamaria giggled.

"Shinnny! Dammit! I'll got you for thit!" Athrun said as he looked like he was about to run at Shinn and try to punch him.

"Move out of the damn way! I'll need more space if I intend to do what I want to do..." Shinn said as he stepped past Cagalli around the coffee table into an open area of the living room near a door way, where if he or Athrun managed to seriously toss either around, the chances of them hitting one of the girls was a lot smaller. The red eyed coordinator looked directly into the eyes of the green haired one as Athrun walked around the coffee table and then started to run at Shinn full on in a drunken rage wanting revenge. Kira looked as if he was about to do something but didn't, probably because of his equally terrible state of intoxication. Although Lacus Clyne and Lunamaria Hawke hadn't downed as many drinks as the two older boys, were still fairly tipsy in their own right and were just acting as bystanders while Meyrin Hawke didn't do much and in fact looked a little scared due to being the youngest of the girls. However, Cagalli was different. This was her house, and she wasn't going to let some punk brat like Shinn and her ex-boyfriend tear everything to bits, especially on Christmas Eve of all times. No, the Princess of ORB surprised everyone when she stepped in front of Shinn and Athrun.

"If you two want to run about and act like a couple of god damned moronic thugs then TAKE IT OUTSIDE! I will not let you break all this fancy stuff in MY HOUSE! Now get!" She yelled as Shinn and Athrun looked at her.

"Oh screw you little miss pampered princess!" Shinn raged as Athrun then charged forward.

"Cugulli gut oot of thea weay!" Athrun said as collided into the Princess and sent her flying backwards before tripping and falling over himself.

"AHH! Athrun you drunken... ooff.." Cagalli said as she hit something.

She hit Shinn. Her back collided into his chest and both of them fell over into the archway that Shinn was near.

"Ow... dammit! Yeah, definitely heavy enough to be a Pampered Princess!" Shinn complained as Cagalli rolled off of him before looking him straight in the eyes and getting angry.

"Oh that's it I've had enough of you..." Cagalli said as she raised her right arm, made a fist, and was about two seconds away from decking Shinn when she heard giggling. "What is it?" She asked as both of the two angry teens lying on their sides looking like they could kill each other turned to look at Lacus and Meyrin, who were laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Shinn raged, Lacus putting her hand over her mouth, the songstress' pink haro bouncing up and down.

"Shinn you unreliable boyfriend look what you did! It's over!" A tipsy Lunamaria Hawke said as she pointed up above Shinn and Cagalli's heads, Lacus and Meyrin still laughing.

"What? Luna?" Shinn said as he heard Cagalli gasp and looked up.

The black and red coordinator and the golden natural were both in awe and embarrassment when they saw a certain small green festive plant above their heads.

"Mistle..." Cagalli began.

"...toe..." Shinn finished.

'No.' They both thought.

"HARO! HARO! MISTLETOE! MISTLETOE! THOSE TWO HAVE TO KISS EACH OTHER! HARO! HARO!" Mr. Pink spouted.

"Yup! It's a mistletoe! Kiss and make up! Now!" Lacus ordered, both of the two angry ones looking at her with eyes that could kill, the pale pink girl apathetic about the fact that if eyes were weapons she would be ten one hundred times right now, although it can be clearly noted that Shinn's face was now as red as his eyes.

"No. Not. Going. To. Happen." Cagalli said in an incredibly stern tone.

"I'll agree with her. Shut it! That's not going to happen! I AM NOT kissing Cagalli!" Shinn raged as he quickly got up onto his own two feet and began to walk out of the room. "Try and make me! Considering those two clowns are in a drunken haze right now. Idiots!" Shinn said as he walked away.

"Aww... that's no fun! Kira! Athrun! Get Cagalli. Get her and take her to where Shinn is." Lacus ordered, the brown haired Ultimate Coordinator and blue haired ambassador getting up onto their own two feet and walking towards Cagalli.

"No! Back!" Cagalli said, Lacus giggling. "Lacus! Stop it!"

"No, this will be funny! Trust me Cagalli!" Lacus said, Meyrin and Luna also giggling, although Lunamaria looked a little ticked off but not much.

'Meh, our relationship has been coming apart at the seems for a while... this will just be it.' Luna thought as Cagalli struggled to break free of the drunk and easily manipulated Kira and Athrun, who picked her up and began to carry her away.

"No! Stop it! It won't be funny! Not for me!" Cagalli said.

"Ah but it's holiday tradition Cagalli. No one's immune from the powers of the mistletoe like that!" Lacus said as the three girls got up and followed Kira and Athrun as they carried Cagalli.

* * *

Five minutes later, Shinn's room in the Attha mansion:

As Shinn himself waited in his room with the door locked until everything subsided, he took stand near the doorway of the room, to see if footsteps were drawing closer. Surely enough, they were.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW! KIRA! ATHRUN! I SAID PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" Cagalli could be heard raging across the hallway outside as the eyes of the red eyed boy widened.

"Now they're coming my way. Dammit! Well hopefully they don't try to get me..." Shinn thought as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"Naw Cagalli itz jus un kisse. Yull be fune." Athrun said as they reached Shinn's room.

"Dis ez where Shinn iz stawing reight?" Kira asked.

"I... think so. From what I remember, he is. We should check it out... hic..." Lacus said. Although the pink haired girl was not as drunk as Kira and Athrun, she had her fair share of alcohol tonight.

'Dammit!' Shinn thought as the door handle began to slowly turn. 'And I can't lock the door. Things are just getting worse and worse! Just my luck, and in ORB of all places!' Shinn thought as he tried to pull on the door, but eventually it gave way as both Kira and Athrun pulled it open.

"OW!" Cagalli screamed from the other side before Kira and Athrun gently tossed her into the room before closing the door and leaned on it, preventing Shinn and Cagalli from leaving.

"We are not... letting yuuu coom outs of there until we hear you twoooo kisssss." Kira said in his drunk tone.

"Not even in the morning! You'll stay in here until we says so!" Meyrin giggled from outside, the sound of Luna and Lacus also giggling could also be heard. Growling and groaning, Shinn felt like trying to bust the door down but with everyone else on the other side he felt it might be futile. Suddenly he heard the sound of something hitting the mattress of the bed and turned to see that Cagalli had hopped onto it.

"That's my bed, get off of it!" Shinn said.

"This is my house, so screw you!" Cagalli barked back, the two of them growling at each other.

"I'm not kissing you so forget it!" Shinn groaned.

"I never had any intention of letting you, ever!"

"Fine then! We'll just stay here then!"

"I guess so!"

* * *

10:30 P.M.

The two incredibly stubborn and hotheaded teenagers continued to stay in the room doing absolutely nothing at all until around this time. They had heard the sounds of Meyrin and Lunamaria going and grabbing snacks and stuff for Kira and Athrun, which lead Shinn to the terrible conclusion that they weren't.

"Are you two going to just give up already? Dammit!" Shinn raged, leaning against the door while Cagalli laid on his bed.

"No chunce of tat!" Athrun responded, Shinn groaning as an annoyed Golden Princess put on her angry face and hopped off of the bed and walked towards Shinn Asuka.

'That's it. I've had enough of this, period. If they want a 'kiss', ill give them a 'kiss' then, drunken ass holes.' Cagalli thought.

"Get up!" She ordered.

"Make me!...ow" Shinn said as Cagalli kicked him in the side with moderate strength.

"GET. UP." The Princess said, the tone of her voice being very serious.

"Alright then! Neah!" Shinn got up onto his own two feet, the coordinator being a couple of centimetres taller than the Princess, but only just. As Shinn was leaning against the door with Cagalli in front of him the Princess of ORB decided to warn her brother on the other side. "Don't fight it. KIRA I'M GOING TO KISS SHINN NOW!" Cagalli yelled.

"Gud." Kira responded.

"What? No! Get... ugh..." Shinn said as Cagalli quickly darted in on him while he was against the door and gave him an ever so slight peck on the lips before pulling back, Shinn's eyes wide as grape fruits as Cagalli then started to cough.

"Ugh... ugh... plaw... disgusting." Cagalli said.

"Oh stop it! You liked it, didn't you?" Shinn asked, giving Cagalli a quick smirk before she then slapped him in the face.

"I most certainly did not! You little brat!" Cagalli raged as they heard someone start speaking from outside.

"Not good enough! I didn't hear much! You guys need to be... more... intense..." Lacus' tipsy voice could be heard from outside.

"HARO! HARO! MORE INTENSE! HARO! INTENSITY! HARO!" The little mechanical pink ball said.

"Damn I hate that stupid thing of hers..." Cagalli groaned, Shinn leaning against the door with a sorta sad and angry face. "Oh what's wrong with you?"

"Look, let's just... GET IT OVER WITH!" Shinn raged, looking at her before grabbing Cagalli. 'I'm just sick and tired of this nonsense! If they want a kiss then I'll give them a kiss better than what Athrun Zala ever gave her!' Shinn said as he pulled in the Princess of ORB and then completely locked lips with her. The now nineteen year old Princess of ORB tried to break away from the seventeen year old Shinn Asuka as he assaulted her with his tongue, eventually breaking into her mouth.

'Get out of there...' Cagalli thought as she tried to bite him, but he evaded it. 'Clever devil...' She thought as Shinn then assaulted her teeth and mouth, being incredibly vicious in his assault as Cagalli then fought back, with her own tongue. Before long she found herself reaching for the door handle. After all, if this was Cagalli's house, she should know how to lock the door...

'Now it's my time to piss them off...' Shinn thought.

* * *

On the other side of the door:

Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Lunamaria, and Meyrin were listening to the sounds coming from the other side of the door, which were VERY audible.

"Alright that's enough then!" Meyrin cried out as the sound of the kiss continued to be heard until it broke for a second... and then started to play again.

"Uh... Cagalli... what are you doing?" Lacus asked, her head tilted in a stupid manner due to the alcohol in her system.

"Alright Shinn that's enough..." Luna said. 'Wait, what do I care?' She thought in her head before turning away and heading somewhere else.

"I dun... got ut... why er thy duing tat?" Athrun asked in his stupor, Kira who was beside him looking tired as he tried to open the door, finding it locked.

"Welp... I tank... i'll be... going teh bead no..." Kira said as he turned away and began to walk towards where he thought his room was, the sound on the other side of the door intensifying before it stopped.

"Is this good enough for you asshats?" Shinn raged from the other side of the door.

"Yes! Now... come out now!" Lacus ordered.

"Nah, we're fine... I like this. Too bad for you guys!" Cagalli said as the sound continued again.

"What? Are those two seriously making out? How?" Lacus asked, her eyes becoming wide as she pondered this.

The sound of Shinn and Cagalli 'kissing each other', which is what they were actually doing, continued on for several minutes. Eventually Athrun, who was under the influence, got tired and decided to head to bed too. Lacus and Meyrin did the same, both of them not seeing an end in sight but at the same time were very perplexed as to why this was happening. Fifteen minutes later, the sound of the door being unlocked could be heard as the two people inside who had been contained in there and forced to kiss each other because of a mistletoe came out.

"I think they're all gone." Shinn said, looking out, his face visibly marked in several places indicating that Cagalli had done something to him there. (and you should know what it is.)

"Good. My bedroom's better and bigger. Let's go there." Cagalli said as she forced Shinn out of the door way, the two of them beginning to walk down the halls, both of them looking like they had been smooched in several places and their clothes ruffled, indicating that they were trying to get at each other, but decided to stop for a minute.

"You know... I never thought that both of us would be doing..." Shinn tried to say as Cagalli cut him off with a quick peck.

"What we're about to do once we get to my room... we'll you're lucky... Athrun never did it with me either... you bastard!" Cagalli smiled as she was then picked up bridal style by Shinn.

"First time then? A memory to enjoy. Just lead me to where your room is..." Shinn said with a delightful, happy smirk.

* * *

The next morning:

"Ugh..." Kira Yamato groaned as he walked through the halls of the Attha mansion, meeting up with his best friend, Athrun Zala, as both of them suffered from the effects of a hangover.

"Good... morning Kira." Athrun said.

"Merry Christmas Athrun. Were's Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"I don't know right now. Where was she last night?" Athrun asked, rubbing his head.

"Shinn's room. Wait... Shinn's room?" Kira asked.

"Oh right... dammit! Didn't we..."

"Lock them in there and make them kiss each other..." Kira said, coming reality.

"Because of the mistletoe... oh no they might have killed each other! Knowing those two! Damn!" Athrun said as the two of them then began to run towards where Shinn's room was.

"Cagalli! Why did I! Gah I'm so stupid sometimes!" Kira freaked out.

"Relax Kira! We'll find out what's happening! If Shinn did anything... he'll be in trouble!" Athrun said as the two of them reached Shinn's room and found the door opened. Looking inside they saw that the bed was for the most part made properly and that there was no one in there.

"Where are they? What is this?" Kira asked.

"I don't know? If Shinn's not in here... then... where?" Athrun asked.

"Cagalli's room? Maybe." Kira suggested as the two of them nodded at each other and then turned to run towards Cagalli's room, making a lot of noise as they stomped through the halls.

"I can understand Cagalli not being in there, but Shinn?" Athrun said.

"I don't care what happened, we'll get to the bottom of this!" Kira said as the two of them climbed up some steps and then ran forward onto the next floor. "Here it is." Kira said as he knocked on the fancy door. "Cagalli! Wake up! Are you okay?" Kira asked with worry before he felt his head, the headache he was experiencing was not helping him at all.

"Kira... you alright. Ahh..." Athrun cried in agony as he also put his hand on his forehead, the door handle turning and opening slowly to reveal an incredibly angry girl.

Both Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala stood in awe as they noticed Princess Cagalli Yula Attha standing there with an incredibly angry and pissed off look on her face. The Princess herself was wearing a towel around her torso and had a big fluffy Santa Hat on her head, which was tilted to the girl's right, the tassel hanging to the right as well. She also had her hands on her waist in a 'I demand an explanation' pose.

"What do you two want, waking me up from my beauty sleep?" She said in an angry tone causing Kira and Athrun to walk back a step in fear of her wrath.

"Uh... Cagalli..." Athrun said.

"Sister we're really sorry about... doing what we did last night... ow..." Kira rubbed his head. "I hope you'll forgive us." The Ultimate Coordinator laughed when his twin started to laugh.

"Haha... I have. Is that it then, Kira? Athrun? Is that all you wanted to say?" She asked.

"Uh, where's Shinn? I hope he didn't give you trouble. You two locked in a room together, I don't think things would end in a happy way if you know what I mean." Athrun said as the sound of Shinn's voice could be heard from inside the room, the youngest boy's tone laced with pain and agony.

"...Ow... my aching pelvis..." Shinn groaned, Kira and Athrun's eyes widening.

"What?" Athrun freaked out.

"Cagalli... I'm sorry, but what the hell is SHINN OF ALL PEOPLE doing in your room complaining about an ACHING PELVIS?" Kira said, looking at Cagalli, who gave him an angry look before laughing.

"Apparently from what he said, he bragged about how I was all bark and no bite or something like that? Well... I just proved that theory to be completely and totally false. And yes, if what you're asking is 'did you do it with Shinn?' the answer is we gave each other a Christmas Eve to remember for a long time." The Princess of ORB smirked, pausing for a second before she spoke again. "Considering you two took great pride in barricading us in his room last night until we kissed because of that damn mistletoe... things just played out and here we are now." Cagalli explained.

"We were drunk Cagalli! Understand!" Kira said.

"What? We never even did something like that? We never even slept in the same bed, and now you're telling me you and Shinn..." Athrun tried to say before Cagalli smacked him in the face.

"You never did anything beyond those passionless kisses you gave me and that stupid ring you put on my finger before you left me and joined the other side, fool. I gave you two years to hit the mark and you never took the chance, Athrun Zala. I've moved beyond you now, so deal with it." Cagalli said, Athrun shocked.

"So that means..." Kira tried to say.

"Neither of you know the meaning of the word 'One night stand' then... and yes even though I'm a Princess I still have my own freedom to do something like that IN MY OWN DAMN HOME so don't start complaining to me about what I did." Cagalli raged. 'Is this a one night stand... or...' She thought. The camera quickly cuts to show Shinn in Cagalli's bed which was out of Kira and Athrun's view. The Princess' thick white blankets and pillows covering his lower body as the red eyed coordinator laughed.

"You certainly are a fireball, Cagalli. In here, and over there. Everywhere you ignite the atmosphere... and I love it..." Shinn said quietly to himself as Cagalli continued to chew out Athrun and Kira.

"Alright then... sorry Cagalli. Now come down for breakfast..." Athrun said.

"Yeah, the girls should be up soon." Kira said, Cagalli looking at them funny before checking her clock.

"It's six fifteen in the morning. I'm still tired and I'm going back to bed until nine. You may have went to bed early but I certainly did nothing of the sort. If you guys want to then sleep or do whatever but stay out of the living room. Yes I lied, I had my servants bring in our 'presents' late last night while we were all sleeping, but I guarantee you right now I'll be in a bad mood if I find out you guys have opened even ONE PACKAGE!" Cagalli explained.

"Oh... six fifteen? Really?" Kira asked, Cagalli turning and looking at the clock on her table.

"Yes it is. Now go! Shoo!" Cagalli raged as she made some sort of 'go away' motion with her hands at Kira and Athrun before shutting the door and locking it. Grinning, the golden eyed girl turned towards her bed, and the sleeping partially covered Shinn Asuka.

"Have fun dealing with them, Cagalli?" He grinned as the Princess of ORB took off the hat and threw it at the wall.

"Yeah, whatever. Gah I hate hats like that. Damn you for suggesting I wear it to mess with their heads." Cagalli said as the camera fixes in her back and back of head as she wantonly threw the towel aside, climbed into the bed and put the covers onto her body before rolling over so she was on top of Shinn. "Now, where were we before they interrupted us?" Cagalli asked, smiling. "Whoa!" She then felt herself flipped over.

"Last I remember it was my turn, wasn't it, Cagalli?" Shinn grinned, Cagalli then smiling as she flipping them so they were facing each other side by side.

"Your turn?" She snuggled into him. "I said I was going back to sleep... my petite frame is too tired to last through another round of 'your turn'." Cagalli said as she pressed her head into his chest. "Although it was one of the greatest experiences I ever had..."

"Hey, Cagalli?" Shinn asked, the Golden Princess looking at him.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but... Merry Christmas." Shinn said, Cagalli quickly kissing him.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Shinn. I never thought I'd be saying that too..." Cagalli yawned. "We'll wake up in a bit and then have breakfast and stuff..." Cagalli informed as she went to sleep, Shinn following shortly, the two of them smiling on this great Christmas morning.

'I came here expecting a terrible way to spend Christmas... arguing and fighting with the Princess of ORB while her brother and that idiot Athrun ruined it all... but in reality I got something I'll never forget... and in a good way. I'm in bed with the Princess... score!' Shinn thought as the two of them slept for a little while longer, the beautiful golden sun coming up on the horizon of the ORB Union outside.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a little something for Shinn, considering a large portion of this board likes AsuCaga... I thought it would be nice to give Shinn something for once. Poor dude needs it...

On a serious note:

**Do not expect or ask for a sequel.** If I do make one, it would be for New Years Eve and that's it. If I make a sequel it will also be ShinnxCagalli or some twisted ShinnxCagallixKira fic. It would also depend on the amount of reviews I get with this (at the very least, ten).


End file.
